A night in Chris Perry s life
by Jordan-Daniel
Summary: This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction. It is a night of Chris POV in the sixth season. He has trouble to destroy the demon in Wyatt s nursery. Will Piper help or accuse him for threatening Wyatt?


**Author**: Paggie

**Summary:** This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction. It is a night of Chris´POV in the sixth season. He has trouble to destroy the demon in Wyatt´s nursery. Will Piper help or accuse him for threatening Wyatt?

**Edit:** I edited the story. I hope there will be less mistakes now.

**Rating**: T - just to be on the safe side.

**A ****night in Chris Perry's life **

It was late in the morning. Piper Halliwell was in her kitchen to prepare breakfast for her family. Phoebe Halliwell had called her agency so that she could spend the day at home. Now she was sitting at the table and reading the newspaper. Her baby sister Paige Halliwell was drinking her coffee and groaned because she was still sleepy.

"Why is it that we have to get up so early on a Friday?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, you're lucky that you have a temp job, Miss! I have to get up this early all week!" Phoebe shot back but she didn't look at her.

Piper smiled, "Hey you two, first we have breakfast and then we start to enjoy the day!"

"Why are you always in such a good mood?" wondered Paige out loud and sighed.

"Dunno - maybe it is because I saved my little sunshine today and now he is safe and happy again?"

"What?!" Phoebe and Paige screamed together.

Phoebe had dropped her newspaper to look shocked at her sister. Paige choked on her coffee and turned to look at Piper, too.

* * *

_**Earlier that morning...**_

Chris Perry was in the attic. He was desperate to find the threat that would want to harm Wyatt Halliwell, the son of Piper. He had been up all night _– again -_ and couldn't find anything specific.

That was until he sensed it. Danger in the house. He ran down the stairs towards Wyatt's room. But he was also quiet enough as to not alert the sisters to his presence. And he didn't orb because they didn't want him in their house.

When he arrived at the nursery Wyatt was sitting wide awake in his crib. He whimpered.

"Hey, what's wrong little one?" Chris asked the baby boy. As usually he got nothing as response except a whimpering sound. Wyatt was simply too young to talk.

Therefore Chris walked towards the boy. The further he went the louder the whimpering sounds got.

"Shit, I don't get to him without waking the sisters when he keeps making such a loud noise."

But he didn't need to keep thinking of this problem anyway. Suddenly a demon shimmered in right beside Wyatt.

The little child immediately raised his shield and protected himself by doing it. Chris, however, wasn't that lucky.

As the demon realized that the child was yet again safe and inviolable it got angry. And it let his anger out by attacking Chris at full power. Before Chris could do anything at all he was thrown across the room and landed hard in a cupboard effectively crashing it.

Wyatt, seeing this, screamed only louder. But the demon continued to approach Chris. Obviously it needed someone to blame for the failure.

In the meantime Piper woke up to the screams that were transferred over the baby phone. She rose immediately and stormed out of her room – ready to blow anything up in pieces.

Chris groaned because his head hurt. Now it was his turn to get angry.

_How did the demon dare __harm his baby brother by letting him watch as he suffered? That was not good for a child at such a young age; Wyatt should not need to see so much violence, especially at night. Well almost at night. _

Therefore Chris started to rise from the ground. Ready to throw the demon via telekinesis across the room. To his surprise the demon was not where he believed that it had stood only seconds ago.

But he didn't get the time to locate the new position as it was made obvious for him. A sharp pain in his back told him everything he needed to know. The demon had shimmered behind him and attacked by using an energy ball.

_Damn__; if only he had slept more then maybe he would not have been caught of guard. _

He desperately tried to stay conscious as the next punch hit him at the head. Yeah only the missing blood prevented it from making the misery for Wyatt perfect. Way too much for a young child to cope with.

_Great brother you are__, instead of protecting your brother you harm him - even if it is only mentally_ – was the only thing he could think of.

Then he saw it. The demon had created an athame and went to stab him.

_Oh great__, there is the blood, he thought. He tried to focus on his powers – hell why didn't he use them before? Oh yeah maybe the lack of sleep took it´s toll on him..._

But he didn't need to do anything. Not that it mattered anyway.

* * *

Piper Halliwell reached the top of the stairs just in time to hear her little baby speak or better scream a name... She couldn't believe it. She stormed in the nursery.

"Cwis!"

After Wyatt had cried out his name, he orbed the athame in the demon's heart. He had lowered his shield long enough for the attack.

The demon screamed but didn't vanish. He made his move towards Wyatt, the now unprotected child.

_Very good, Chris. Now your brother dies because he saved your ass. Awesome brother you are!_ Chris thought angrily.

And with that he got to his knees. Ready to attack the demon with his last energy.

But he didn't need to – again.

* * *

With a loud puff the demon turned into ash.

_Great – just the one person on earth I need__ed now._ Chris almost sighed.

Chris was so not happy.

Piper, who had blown the demon up the second it had turned and had tried to reach her child, ran to Wyatt.

"Wyatt, honey it's over now! You are safe. Mommy is here. Shhh."

Wyatt seemed to become a bit quieter.

Piper didn't notice Chris who was sitting on his knees a few feet away. He was relieved and angry at the same time.

_How could his mother come here __to help them and then only care about Wyatt? Oh no, not that it mattered – but it hurt. A lot. But if that was the price he had to pay – he was willing to pay. _

_He tried to run away but with his abilities he chose orbing – not that running was an option at the moment. He was yet again wounded. But he __didn't care – he had survived worse. A lot of worse. He didn't need anyone hovering over him and asking him if he was okay. Because he was always okay and always not okay at the same time. _

_But as he tried to orb away he heard it again. THIS word – his name..._

"Cwis!" Wyatt whined.

"Shh. What is it sweetie? Does it hurt anywhere?" Piper asked her son.

"Cwis! Cwis!" Wyatt insisted.

* * *

_And in that moment Chris knew that Wyatt knew what only he should have know__n and what should have been kept a secret. Now he knew what Chris knew and that was not good. But maybe his baby brother would understand a little brotherly talk._

_

* * *

_

So Chris got to his feet and smiled at Wyatt. Showing him that he was okay. He looked Wyatt in the eyes, gave with his head a `no` and put his index finger to his lips.

As a miracle Wyatt seemed to understand him and smiled back. He nodded slightly and turned to his mom.

"What is it sweetie? What are you staring at?" Piper asked her son. She made to turn around – but when she stared at the wall behind her she was greeted with nothing.

"There is nothing, sweetie. Let´s get downstairs." She began climbing down the stairs with Wyatt on her hip.

In the meanwhile Chris orbed to the bridge he liked so much. He sat down and smiled. A thing he hadn't done in a while.

_His brother – good in this time line – saved his ass. And he __understood what Chris told him._

_Maybe, only maybe, this little incident was a light in the endless dark street Chris was walking in. But it gave Chris enough faith that he could save his brother and get his beloved brother back – even when his mom didn't know him or didn´t care about him. He would succeed for Wyatt's sake and maybe for his sake, too._

_

* * *

_

_**Back to the breakfast...**_

"... Yeah and then I let it go `puff`." Piper concluded her recap of the demon attack.

"Great, why didn´t you wake us?" Paige accused her. "After all he is our nephew!"

"Well, right now you told me that you hate standing up so early but now you are angry at me because I let you sleep? How does that make any sense?" Piper wondered out loud.

"Well, what she was trying to say is that we help you to protect Wyatt no matter what time it is – right Paige?!" Phoebe explained quickly.

"Right!" Paige replied honestly.

"No need to worry! I was there, killed the demon and now Wyatt is fine. I can handle it. But thanks for your offer. Next time you to have to get up as well because I can´t stand it when you are allowed to sleep so long and let me do all the demon work alone!" Piper threatened them.

"Okay, next time we ALL have FUN!" Paige promised her.

All three grinned.

_**The end!**_

**A/N: **

I hope I could improve my English skills a bit. I revised this story. If there are more mistakes (and I am sure that there are because I am not a native speaker) let me now, please!

~ Paggie


End file.
